User blog:Icetiger101/PeakClan
"Not with realuctance. Not with fear. We are PEAKCLAN." Note: Please dont edit or steal unless fixing spelling mistakes. Thank you. Also spots are open for clanmates! Camp PeakClan lives in a oak forest in the mountains. There is multiple trails leading all through camp so you are able to climb up. Some thinks that PeakClan is not protected but they have advantages. They are super good at climbing and its hard for the enemy to get in the cliff-edged clan. Medicine Den The PeakClan medicine cat den is a kind, welcoming place. Sunstorm is a cat always willing to help you get better and get back out there and help your clan. The den is a small hole in the rock, variates of plants growing all around it. Deeper down in the den there is nest to help the cats with there fevers due to the rock being cooler. Farther up its warmer for the cats who are cold or are starting to feel better. The ledges are filled with herbs like perfect little shelfs. There is a large clef with water filling up in a tiny trickle. Leaders Den The leaders den is by far the most beautiful place in PeakClan. On the outside... It isn't much. Its a hole in the mountain wall having a tunnel leading back. Some vines hanging over the entrance, thats it. But when you walk in... You can practically feel alll the ancient generations of PeakClan. Your paws fit perfectly in the steps of others as they lesd you farther back and then theres a part way. go to the left, you go to the leaders den. Light trickles in from the moonlight of the entrance of the tunnels and theres a hole curved out of the wall right where the leader sleeps. The nest is made out of feather soft ferns. But when you turn back to the right..., its amazing. The roof in the middle is gone and has a view of the stars. When they get a dream from StarClan or seek it they go here. The stars are beautiful and blessed by StarClan. Elders Den The elders den is a rather happy place. It may not look like it, but they love their home dearly. The outside of the den is pretty barren. Its rocks. But they like to sprawl across them and soak off the warmth. Its a favorite spot for all the clanmates. The elders enjoy all the company they get from the rocks. On the inside they made it pretty unbland. They're nest have all different feather of what they caught first as an apprentice..... They're parents, They're parents parents... its a traditon. And when its time for some new feathers they bury them with the cat they belong with. Nursery The nursery always has a happy presence. The kits are usally outside, romping around playing. The den rest beside the elders den...... So they get tons of stories and love to act them out. The den is heavily protected as the whole den is made of ock, but it has some good uses. the kits can get out their energy by climbing up the walls due to all the paw holes. They race up them, see who can climb the highest, they think nothing off they have the safest den in camp. On the inside there is soft moss covering the walls so new-borns dont get scraped or hurt. It is quiet warm in the winter with all the furry bodies cooped up inside! Warriors Den The warriors den is the first den you are able to reach in camp. they rest near the bottom to keep the kits, elders, and ill safe from ground predators. The den is very a very large hole in the wall going deep in. Inside the den it provides cool when its hot outside, warmth when its cold. They rest on soft ferns and very little moss, to help the nursery be able to have it. The water source is closet to them so they can walk out of the den and go straight to a stream. If the cats climb on top of the den they have a nice look out and basking place. Apprentice Den The apprentice den is a couple tailengths above the warriors den. Their den is full of energy and fun. Their den provides the most light all through out the night. The moon hits the entrance perfectly and soothes the apprentices to sleep. There is vines drapping over the entrance and a little beside it so the apprentices climb down and play on the warriors den roof. On the inside their is multiple dips in the sides of the cave and they tend to put their nest in them. When it gets cold though they all bring the nest to the center and huddle together for warmth. Med Cat den.jpg|Medicine Cat Den Warrior cats leaders den.jpeg|Leaders Den Elders den.jpg|Elders Den Apprentice Den.jpg|Apprentice Den Warriors den.jpg|Warriors Den New Nursery.jpg|Nursery Prey and How They Hunt Thier diet consist mainly of anything they can reach. They birds are more common though. Bird Hunting When they bird hunt, it is very unique. They climb along the cliff edge almost sideways, Until they reach a perch. Then they observe where they can get the bird or the eggs. Once they calcuate it they stalk it slowly until they can jump. They unhook their claws from the edge, jump, and do a amazing twirl through the air landing on the prey. Then they climb back with it in their mouth. Ground Mammals Of course, they hunt mice and voles aswell. The mice and voles come out and feed on the pathways. First they locate them from up above, and climb along the wall stealthly. When ready, they bunch up their hindlegs an leap onto the path and kill the prey. Appearance PeakClan cat bodys are built to last their biome and home. Pelt Colors PeakClan can really be any color, though the main colors are gray, black, and white. Or a mix. But they can be orange, brown, cream, and many more. Body Type PeakClan cats are very muscular cats. The males genrally have large shoulder and chest, so the impact will kill their prey. Despite being muscular, they are actually lithe cats. They females have strong hind legs to help them leap farther and quicker than the males, but the males are easily stronger. Paws and Claws They also have very unique feet. The soles of their paw pads are very rough and tough, because the ancient cats had to adapt to the mountain rocks. Now they dont get hurt as often as they used to. Yet even being scratchy and rough pads they are cushioned and make the cats quiet while hunting. Their claws are long, hooked at the end, and dangerous. But that isnt for killing ruthlessly. Its for their hunting tactics and climbing. PeakClan cats claws hook into the stone and allow them to walk basically sideways. But the hard part is they arent paticularly as fast on land. Cats of the Clan Leader: Swiftstar Deputy:Hawkeye Medicine Cats: Sunstorm and Fallenwish Warriors: Eclipsemoon APPRENTICE: Graypaw Sunblaze Stratuswing Tinystrike Birdleap Cloudfluff Nightpoppy Swiftspirit APPRENTICE:Snakepaw Flowerjump Cloudwhisker APPRENTICE:Hazelpaw Blackstep:Breezepaw Apprentices; Hazelpaw Graypaw Snakepaw Breezepaw Queens: Batspark: Temporary Rainshade: Temporary Dovesong: Stay in nursery (Like Daisy) Kits: Batsparks:Stormkit,Pebblekit, and Lightkit. Elders: Amberlight Rosemist Hawkflash Join form Name: Rank: Gender: Short Personality: Picture: Note: I HAVE E RIGH TO OPPOSE ANY FORM. Thank you, ~Icetiger101 Category:Blog posts